


You’re one of my favourite few

by just_an_average_human



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: I tagged it as Awtto but they don’t actually get together, M/M, The ‘plot’ is based around the supposed meaning of Pink (the Parx song), This is for the Awtto narrative/cult on Tumblr, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/pseuds/just_an_average_human
Summary: Out of all the songs on Cluster, Pink is the one that no one can seem to figure out the correct meaning of. Otto lets his curiosity get the better of him, and eventually asked Awsten what the song is about...
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You’re one of my favourite few

**Author's Note:**

> — I don’t ship the two of them irl, it’s just fun to see all of the stuff going on on Tumblr rn —
> 
> This is the first ship fic I’ve written, that actually states that it’s a ship fic. Technically, there isn’t a romantic relationship between them in this, this is just me contributing to the Awtto cause.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

Awsten didn’t know how to explain it. Every time he looked at Otto, he got a warm feeling in his chest. It was the same feeling he’d gotten whenever he saw his crushes in high school, or his (now ex) girlfriend, who he’d been in a relationship with for 4 and a half years.

Oh fuck… he was in love with Otto.

—————

The two first met when Awsten was 17, and freezing his ass off outside of local Houston concerts, insearch of a drummer for his new band, Over 9000. Otto had taken a flyer from him, said thanks, and left. Awsten didn’t think he’d see much of him again, until he showed up for band practice, later that week.

Within a year, however, the band had fallen through, and Otto left without a word. Awsten was heartbroken to see him go, and to not hear from him, but didn’t fully understand why. But, by the end of the year, they were on good terms again.

Five years later, and with two EP’s down, and still Otto has no idea about how Awsten feels towards him. To deal with everything, Awsten dedicated certain songs to Otto, but with lyrics that could be interpreted to be about his (ex) girlfriend.

He was getting ambitious, though. The lyrics were more obvious and blunt, so that maybe even Otto could figure out what they meant. But something still didn’t feel right…

Something was missing.

—————

“Hey Otto, could you do the backing vocals for the chorus of this new song?” Awsten asked, as they were finishing up recording for the day.

“Sure,” Otto responded, “But why can’t you do them?”

“I just think it might be nice to have vocals from all of us, on this EP,” he lied. Well, half lied. Awsten _did_ want to hear Otto sing, but he didn’t want to tell him exactly why he wanted that (other than his own personal reasons).

“Ok, just let me finish packing up first.”

—————

A few months after the release of Cluster, and the three of them were gearing up to start touring. Otto isn’t an online person, but that didn’t mean he was _completely_ out of the loop. The occasional screenshots of various Tweets were enough to keep him updated.

One particular post, however, had caught his eye. Awsten had sent it to their group text, with the accompanying message, _“They think I’m in love with a lesbian!”_

That was odd, Otto had never really thought about the meaning of Pink like that, let alone ever. Granted, a quick glance as the lyrics seemed to suggest that- but only on a surface level. Knowing Awsten, the song was probably a lot deeper.

He decided to do some detective work.

 **  
Otto:** _“If Pink isn’t about a lesbian, then what is it about?”_

 **Geoff:** _“Idk, I thought you might have known”_

 **Otto:** _“No, he never told me”_

 **Geoff:** _“Strange”_

 **Geoff:** _“Maybe one sided love, judging by the lyrics”_

Before Otto could respond, a new message from Awsten, to their group text, distracted him, _“Can we play Pink :)”_

Otto still wanted to know what the song was about.

—————

And now they were here.

Awsten and Otto were alone in their hotel room. Otto didn’t know when the next time he and Awsten would be alone together, so now was his best chance to ask him.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Awsten let out a hum in response. “What’s Pink _really_ about?” 

When he didn’t answer, Otto looked over to where Awsten was sitting on the other bed- watching as his whole body seemed to freeze up. Awsten’s face went red, his eyes widened, and he stopped scrolling through his phone- the whole room became tense. Otto slightly regret asking.

Awsten set his phone down on the bed, before bringing his hands up to hide his face. He mumbled something that Otto couldn’t make out.

“Hold on, I can’t hear you.” Otto hopped from his bed to Awsten’s, and sat cross legged in front of him, waiting for him to repeat what he'd just said.

Eventually, Awsten brought his hands away from his face, and placed them in his lap. He didn’t look Otto in the face- instead, favouring a spot on the floor.

“It’s… it’s about you,” Awsten sighed, finally looking up and locking eyes with Otto.

“I- what... why??”

“Because I’m bi, and I’ve had a thing for you, ever since we met.”

“Since 2012?!”

“Since the ’Over 9000’ days, actually. So, longer than that.”

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Otto confessed. He was right, he’d mostly wiped that time from his memory.

“Yeah, well it sucked when you left and ghosted me for a year,” Awsten said, “But then we needed a drummer for Waterparks, and when I saw you again, it was like a flame in the dark.”

Quickly but quietly, Otto shuffled up the bed, and sat next to Awsten, leaning against the headboard. Awsten tilted his head, and leant it on Otto’s shoulder.

“But you’re straight, and I was with Grace, at the time,” Awsten continued, “But then we broke up, and she got with you. So now I’m down a partner, and you’re taken.”

Otto sat silently listening to Awsten’s confession.

“I didn’t know how to express it all, so I wrote Pink, and just hoped that you didn’t find out.”

“Awsten, I’m sor-”

“No, it’s ok,” he sighed, “It’s hard to deal with, but I’m used to it. You’re happy, and you deserve that.”

“Still, why didn’t you tell me?” Otto asked.

“Because I didn’t want things to be awkward, or for you to leave again. I don’t think I can deal with that twice, y’know?”

The two sat in silence, leaning against each other as they stared at the wall across the room. At some point during the confession, Otto had grabbed Awsten’s hand, and was running his thumb over the back for comfort. Everything seemed to have settled.

“So, what now?” Otto finally asked.

“Can we stay like this, just for a bit?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being
> 
> I ended up taking this out of the fic, but I’m pretty sure that Awsten said that Geoff has a solo in Crave because that’s a song for him, because he [Geoff] has just gone through a break up.
> 
> In Pink (the song), Otto contributes backing vocals to the chorus. However, they’re so well hidden that no one knew they were there, until the main vocals were edited out (thank you Alexis!!). The combination of their vocals, makes it sounds like they’re [Awsten and Otto] singing the song to each other.
> 
> (Also, I’m aware that the “Can we play Pink :)” message is from early 2019, not 2016 (when this is set), but I wanted to include it).


End file.
